


Scoring a Lover

by shisher



Series: VB Power Trio [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Time Skips, daisuga - Freeform, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisher/pseuds/shisher
Summary: Daichi: As much as I don't want to be associated with the likes of Kuroo and Bokuto (VB Power Trio), I am, unfortunately the third of the group.  We are all rich and powerful (hence Power Trio), and for me, it means freedom and control.Enter Sugawara Koushi, our new team physician.  He's everything I don't want but everything I can't live without.This story is us.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: VB Power Trio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188401
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's Daichi and Suga's story.  
> There'll be meddling from Kuroken and Bokuaka because they just can't keep quiet and let DaiSuga take all the spotlight.

The halls were busy, staffers running from the cafeteria to meetings, and players making their way from the locker room to the weight room or the court, and each person Daichi passed acknowledged him with a nod.

He appreciated the effort, but he actually shied away from attention now. Attention now meant he had to watch himself, his expressions, his reactions -- be whom people expected, which sometimes wasn’t who Daichi was.

But just as he’d built the machine that was the current operations of this team, he’d constructed his reputation all on his own. Stoic. Unemotional. Unswayable, unflappable, hard-to-rile Sawamura Daichi.

The machine, just like every other team in the league, operated on a schedule, with certain players, be it special teams, skill positions, coaching team, etcetera, going different places at different times. As soon as the cafeteria closed down, everyone on the team would be somewhere -- a meeting, practice, strength training, or getting medical advisement or attention. Wednesdays on travel weeks needed to run even more smoothly than any other day, as the whole team would need to be out and ready for travel tomorrow.

And this week, they were headed to Osaka . Summer in Osaka. Hot, sunny, skimpy-clothes-inducing Osaka. _Please, fuck, let there be some sort of swimwear-wearing opportunities for Sugawara Koushi_ , Daichi’s dick chimed in with a wink and an overly enthusiastic nod before his unflappable logic could stop it.

_Goddamit._

Recommended by his two favorite people, bratty Kenma and no-nonsense Akaashi, Daichi hired Suga as the team physician. Not that he’d hire someone based on recommendation, no matter how scary their husband and boyfriend (now husband) could be when the two said people did not get what they wanted and started to pout, rant and complain. _Well, Kenma would do that while Akaashi’d just be quietly accepting_. Suga definitely has the qualification and experience to be the team’s physician. 

Daichi hired him without hesitation and Suga proved to be a good addition to his team, but bad for him because he’d quickly become his obsession, his weakness, and distraction. Witty, thrilling exchanges laced with an edge of annoyance Daichi couldn’t stop picturing in the bedroom took up way too much space in his mind for the amount of interaction they’d had. Being together in professional circumstances, they hadn’t so much as touched for the first few weeks of their erotic dance of torturous teasing. Even now, they were still in the infancy of intimacy, a fledgling friendship on the edge of acquaintances.

The most contact they had was the soft slip of his hand in Suga during Kuroo and Kenma’s shotgun nuptials a few weeks ago. But innocent or not, ever since, Daichi became irrationally fixated on the drive to once again feel Suga’s skin on his. It was unnatural at best, but troubling was more likely as Daichi began to completely avoid the company of both men and women.

“Trust me,” Daichi heard Suga say as he rounded the corner that led directly to their training room. Open call for players with injuries or medical needs opened up an hour ago. An hour’s worth of restraint felt like it took Herculean effort, but the camel’s back had finally buckled - he’d run out of control and metaphors. His high school English teachers should be proud he remembered that much from their lessons.

Daichi needed to see him. That rough, sweet voice. The fervor in his every comment. He wanted the feeling it gave him when Suga directed all of it at him.

It was a good thing that being known as a “helicopter boss” meant it’s normal for him to touch base in any and all meetings and locations. The only one who’d know what a fool Daichi would be him.

Despite the internal embarrassment of losing the battle to stay away, Daichi’s steps got obviously livelier. If Kuroo had seen him, comments would have been made, and Daichi would have communicated both verbally and other wise that he should fuck right off. 

“I know more about you than I’ve ever wanted to know, Tanaka,” Suga went on, his commanding voice carrying easily down the empty hall. “Google is altogether way too informative.”

“I think he’s saying he’s seen your dick, Ryu, and Dr. Sugar is not impressed,” a jovial, young male voice said.

Commotion rang out, hoots and hollers and overall mayhem echoing out the door and down the hall to Daichi’s ears.

“Whoa,” Suga said loudly through a laugh. “Pick up your pants, Tanaka! I didn’t see your penis, I don’t want to see your penis, _goddammit_ , put away your penis.”

The room sounded rowdy with all the answering chuckles and Daichi found himself quickening his steps in order to make it to the end of the hall a little faster.

“Penis, Doc?” he heard one of the other guys ask. “That’s very clinical.”

He paused just outside the door as he responded. “That’s right. Clinical. The only reason I’ll be looking at your penis is if you break it during a game. A penis is only a dick or cock if I’m seeing it socially.

“The way you say that makes my penis feel very sociable, Dr. Suga,” Tanaka teased, and the other guys muttered and mumbled their agreement.

“Sorry, Tanaka,” Suga clucked with a stern take on playful. “My calendar’s all booked up.”

Despite all reason, Daichi smiled as he stepped into the room and discovered several players. With some internal coaxing, he forced his expression to something gloomier. With this many sets of eyes, a smile -- on a normally stoic face -- would be way too noticeable.

Several of the guys straightened up in both stance and attitude.

Daichi could joke and jest with the best of them, really, he didn’t have a choice, with best friends like Bokuto and Kuroo. However, the persona he showed at work, to the media, to women, to his employees would think that their recent conversation and behavior fell on the line between what was acceptable and wasn’t.

Asahi Azumane , the team’s ace and the only player Daichi considered as close friend didn’t budge, his mouth curving up into a smile as Suga finished wrapping up his wrist. 

A job he, without a doubt, could have completed himself.

“Hey, Daichi” he called.

“Isn’t it your turn in the training room?” Daichi asked him and Asahi’s smile only deepened. They both knew it was, and Asahi read right into all the inappropriate things that had prompted Daichi to ask a little too fucking well.

Sugawara Koushi and his unbelievable legs. And eyes, and hair, and beautiful face. _Fuck._

Every single glorious part of him and all the things Daichi though about each one seemed to hang between them like little bombs waiting to detonate. Asahi’s scrutiny forced him to acknowledge something he otherwise refused. 

He’d been spending a whole hell of a lot more time on this location where one beautiful male physician’s place of employment which happened to be a working place where he was the boss. Nearly every goddamn day for the last three weeks.

And as Daichi studied the line of Suga’s throat and followed the skin as far as he could into the neck of his shirt, it was abundantly clear why the stadium suddenly held so much goddamn appeal.

And if Asahi had noticed, his part-time executive officer, Akaashi probably had too.

Fuck. Where one half of the Bokuto power couple went, the other shortly followed, together with the other power couple, Kuroo. _Goddammit._

It was only a matter of time before Bokuto and Kuroo forced the truth out of him.

“Is there something I can help you with, Dai?” Suga called, pulling Daichi out of his fantasies and nightmares and bringing him back to the room.

Several sets of eyes were on him and more than one was curious. A smirk ghosted Suga’s pink lips when he realized how good a job he’d done at making Daichi uncomfortable.

“Nope,” Daichi said. “Just making rounds. Heard word of you Googling pictures of players’ penises, and I had to see for myself.”

A couple of guys burst out laughing, Tanaka and Noya being the loudest. Asahi smiled and just looked between Daichi and Suga with big, wide eyes.

“No, I did not Google penises!”

“What exactly did you Google?” Daichi asked. 

Suga sighed heavily, “Stats. Past injuries. Athletic history,” he replied with a raise of his eyebrows and a challenge in his eyes. He wouldn’t back down. Every demand Daichi had, he’d assuage, and every fucking fantasy he had for the next ten years, Suga would play a starring role in.

Daichi hated that he wanted Suga so badly.

_I never wanted this feeling to end._

He wanted to keep prodding, but any viable excuse for being in the office had dried up, as well as his allotment of unprofessional behavior for the day.

“I’ll let you guys get back to it.” Daichi got several nods and chin jerks without pause, everything seemingly back to normal, and Suga seemed to take a deep breath for the first time since he’d arrived.

A sign that Daichi affected him too.

He moved to the door and turned back just before crossing the threshold, asking the room the only thing Dachi the owner would care about. “Ready for Hyogo?”

Cheers and curses and several statement about the players in Hyogo filled the room raucously.

Thank God they had an away game this weekend.

Daichi’d be way too busy to worry about Sugawara Koushi.

~~~

Karasuno scored another victory in Hyogo, and Suga took delight that his presence there helped put minds at easy and provided temporary relief so minorly injured players could keep going. He was a very small cog in the Karasuno wheel, but there, nonetheless.

Asahi Azumane and Tanaka Ryu played an impressive game, ending the night with more than half of the total points, and the team’s defense headed by Noya fought tooth and nail every single serve, attack and dump, preventing the opposing team to capitalize on any of their strength. Suga was proud of these guys who were quickly, and quite surprisingly, becoming some of his favorite people. 

He was only six months into this role as the Karasuno’s team physician, but for the most part, he loved his new job. He loved the schedule and the fact that he no longer had to deal with crazy on-call hours at the hospital, and he even enjoy the occasional travel requirements. 

In fact, the only thing that made him feel unsettled at all was a _someone_ \-- Sawamura Daichi.

Suga couldn’t even say that the way Daichi made him feel completely mixed up was all bad -- or bad at all. If he was being honest, the feeling was so good.

But Daichi was Suga’s boss, and more than that, he was probably the least appropriate man on the whole entire planet to be lusting over. 

Unreadable, cocky, confident to the point of goddamn annoying, and so opposed to a commitment with anyone with a child. Suga heard him say that more than once.

He just wished his body would understand and listen to his brain.

 _No way, Suga. Not this asshole. Understand?_ It had demanded as he’d caught himself staring at Daichi’s veiny tan, way too exposed forearms under the beating sun at the final practice.

In the self-induced, Sawamura Daichi-inspired orgasm Suga gave himself in the quick, lukewarm shower he’d just taken was any indication…no. It did not listen even a little.

Shaking off thoughts of unavailable men and all the complications of salivating the fuck out of them, Suga hit Ennoshita’s number on speed dial to check on his six-year-old daughter, Aiko.

Enno was the closest to Suga in their group of four, and no doubt he was Aiko’s favorite ‘uncle’. Aki, Suga’s real brother and father of Aiko, was not fit to care for her. Suga took it upon himself to raise Aiko as his own, with his childhood friends Ennoshita, Kinnoshita and Narita as the go-to sitters.

“Hey, Suga,” Enno greeted on the second ring. “How’s Osaka?”

“Hot as balls.” Suga groaned.

“Looks like your boys played a hell of a game,” Enno remarked. “Aiko nearly lost her mind when Asahi scored the last point with time difference attack.”

Suga grinned. Since he had taken the job with Karasuno, Aiko had become fixated on anything and everything volleyball. Her little brain had been relentless in its task of absorbing every single stat like a greedy sponge.

Aiko wasn’t an average kid. She was highly intelligent and advanced in math, reading and writing. By age of four, she had mastered reading and basic mathematics. And now at six, she could compute mid-level algebra better than most high schoolers. She was diagnosed as high-functioning on the autistic spectrum and her struggles scared both her biological mother and father.

“So how late did you let my daughter stay up tonight, Enno?”

“Not too late. She was in bed by ten.”

“Ten?” 

“Okay ten-fifteen, tops.” He answered with a smile in his voice.

“You’re so full of shit. I bet you just finished reading her a book and tucking her fifteen minutes ago.”

“I’m sticking to ten-fifteen.”

“Whatever, asshole,” Suga teased. “You keep letting my daughter stay up past eleven and I’m going to have to let Kinno watch her.”

“Aiko wouldn’t stand for it. She loves me the most.”

Suga laughed. “Hmmm… I don’t know. She’s been talking a lot about Narita lately.”

Enno chuckled and asked, “Did you make it back to your hotel okay?” Obviously falling straight into his role of protective best friend. Out of the four of them, Enno claimed the big brother role though Suga was the eldest. 

“Yes, Dad,” Suga teased. “I made it about forty minutes ago. I’m showered and ready for bed.”

“Brat,” Enno said.

Suga laughed, “All right, I’m calling it a night. Have Aiko call me in the morning, okay?”

“You got it,” he agreed and they hung up. Despite their teasing and complaining, Suga knew that in the lottery of life, all three of his childhood friends were big winning tickets.

As soon as Suga tossed his phone on the general vicinity of the bed, he got up and went outside for a quick trip to the vending machine. A bag of Calbee and a bottle of Coke had never sounded so good. Since Suga knew that most of the team and staff had gone out, he didn’t bother worry about his sleep shorts and robe.

A few thousand yen poorer later, Suga had both hands full of chips and soda and a bag of almond chocolate. As he turned for the hallway, his advance was abruptly stopped as he barreled in to a hard chest… a really fucking nice one. 

His bag of Calbee crunched loudly between their bodies, and two strong arms reached out and prevented him from tripping over by gripping his shoulders and steadying him back on his feet.

Suga’s gaze move up until it met an intense yet very familiar set of hazel eyes.

Sawamura Daichi.

“You okay?” he asked, searching Suga’s face with concern. Daichi let his guard down and his expression was at ease in a way that Suga’d ever witnessed. He didn’t seem nearly intimidating like this -- but his presence was still undeniably imposing. 

“Yeah,” Suga nodded, making his lips move around the numb shock. “Sorry about that. I didn’t realize anyone was behind me.”

Suga watched him as he took inventory of his body, slowly moving down, down, down until Daichi had pretty much full-on checked him out without shame.

And with that simple action, all the unusual calm of their interaction was gone.

God, he pissed Suga off. And turn him on.

_I wanted to smack him. I wanted to kiss him._

“All set? Or do you need me to give you a little twirl just to be sure?” Suga defiantly asked.

Daichi’s mouth -- _his perfect, lush, obscenely kissable mouth_ \-- crested into a suggestively wry grin. “Do you want me to give a little twirl?” he asked and crossed his thick, muscular arms over his chest. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Suga couldn’t stop himself -- glancing down at his body and homing in on every perfect inch of his fit form, clad in a simple white cotton t-shirt and black shorts. And he’d thought Daichi made a suit and tie look explicit in the hottest possible way.

Were those perfect forearms necessary? Or that highly bitable ass?

_His ass, Suga, definitely his ass._

“I guess I should turn around?” Daichi’s question pulled Suga’s eyes back to his face. “I know how much you love staring at my ass,” he added cockily with a knowing and anger-inducing wink.

Suga rolled his eyes and kept all of his hysteria where it belonged. “I do not love staring at your ass.”

Suga could almost hear the annoying snickers of Kenma in his head. He’d probably use the term “thirsty” to describe his current lack of sex. If Suga’s thirsty, he’d definitely guzzle Daichi.

_Note to self: Stop spending time with newlywed Kenma._

“You want me. That’s the reality,” Daichi responded without shame.

Suga couldn’t stand fighting this -- _whatever the hell it was_ \-- any longer. He just wanted Daichi to put his hand on him.

“You want me, too,” Suga murmured.

Their eyes danced the familiar game and refused to let go.

Daichi’s whispered, _Come on. Give in. Do what you want, Suga._

Suga responded, _Just one night. What could go wrong?_

Within seconds, chips and soda hit the floor, and they were kissing, Suga’s hands in his hair, Daichi pulling him closer. Their mouths were entangled in a tug-of-war, each of them trying to overpower the other. Suga bit into Daichi’s bottom lip as his strong hands gripped his ass and lifted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Daichi pushed Suga back into the vending machine, grinding himself against him, proving irrefutably that Suga was not the only one turned on. 

Daichi groaned. “You drive me fucking crazy.”

“Yes,” Suga agreed on a moan. He did, and Daichi did the same back. He had the feeling that it was something neither one of them had been able to stop. 

Daichi’s mouth moved down to Suga’s next, sucking and licking the sensitive skin until his legs girpped Daichi’s waist tighter. Fuck. He wanted to feel Daichi. Skin on skin. He wanted Daichi inside him.

And then Daichi was kissing him again. Or maybe Suga was kissing him again. All he knew was that they were kissing. They were a thunderstorm of pent-up emotion, and their lips and tongues and teeth were lightning bolts shocking each other neither of them could deny.

“Room key,” Daichi’s persistent lips whispered against Suga’s equally determined mouth.

_Room key? Holy hell. What is happening?_

_How did we even get here? And more importantly, who started this?_

_Does it really matter?_

No. It didn’t fucking matter. Because there was no way in hell Suga’s stopping this. It felt too good. He felt too good. Suga wanted this. _Him._

Which was why, with one last conscious choice, Suga willingly slipped the room they into Daichi’s hand and whispered, “Hurry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga’d gone to Hyogo expecting heat, but he’d had no idea it would turn into one of the hottest, most erotic, roughest -- in the best kind of way -- sexual experiences he had ever had in his life.

“Hurry,” Suga said.

And fuck if Daichi ignored that order. He was in motion in a flash, pulling Suga’s back off the glass of the vending machine easily and carrying him down the hall while he sucked at his neck. Little biting kisses and deep healthy pulls, Suga mixed it up constantly, keeping Daichi under his spell.

Eager to have his mouth on Suga too, Daichi moved at a brisk pace, glancing around only briefly to see if they were the only ones in the hall. 

Realization and a small drop of embarrassment burned down Daichi’s spine as he arrived at Suga’s room, the fact that he hadn’t needed to be directed blindingly apparent, but as quickly as it rolled in, it left. They’d both been dancing around this for months, and as much as Daichi told himself it wasn’t going to happen, his body spent most of its time preparing for the exact opposite. 

Pressing the key to the lock with a complete lack of grace, Daichi cleared the way to get them out of the very public hall and into Suga’s very private room where he could do all the things he’d spent several hours too long dreaming about.

He pushed the heavy door open with the weight of Suga’s body and then swung him out of the way to let it close. The sound of the door slamming shut might as well have been the ring of a gunshot from a starter’s pistol.

Suga grabbed at Daichi’s shoulders and let his head fall back, and he didn’t waste the opportunity. His skin smelled like the perfect mix of peaches and sunshine, and Daichi ate at him like a man starved. Every inch of skin, each sweet sigh and moan, Daichi swallowed it all and kept it for himself, selfish and demanding and always greedy for more.

Daichi’s tongue swirled a line up the column of his throat, and then his teeth closed around it in a nibble as Suga flexed his hips forward in a gentle urge to move toward the bed. 

Two quick steps took him the distance before he had laid Suga down, the soft heat of his body under Daichi making him feel lightheaded.

 _Too busy to worry about Sugawara Koushi._ That was what Daichi’d thought.

 _Yeah, he’s definitely too busy with Sudawara Koushi to worry now._ An innocent trip to the vending machine for chips had turned into NSFW entertainment at its finest, and Daichi was making his way from half-cocked to fully loaded in a hurry.

Daichi moved his hands down Suga’s body slowly, completely in opposition of his chaotic mind, and snagged at the soft cotton of his shirt. It was a barrier that needs to be removed because all Daichi could think about was it wasn’t skin.

Suga under Daichi, the soft hum of heat mixing with the buzz of aroused electricity shooting of them. Daichi wanted it. He wanted to touch and taste and feel Suga until he was lost on him. 

“Dai--” he murmured in invitation and Daichi took it a step further and ripped Suga’s shirt open, starting at the bottom hem.

Suga gasped, and he swallowed it aggressively, pushing his mouth to his with months’ worth of pent-up longing.

Daichi licked his way from Suga neck down to his nipple and closed his lips around it, while pulling roughly on the other. He was perfect in every sense of what Daichi pictured and fantasized, and it wasn’t because of how he looked or smell. It was because Suga came alive at his touch, at his aggression -- his undisputable want for him and this moment and everything that was to come.

“Dai,” he moaned, and Daichi’s veins pulsed as if he’d taken a hit of a drug. The high was incomparable, like nothing he’d ever felt before, and with everything he was, he prayed the effect would last for hours.

“You’re even better than I imagined,” Daichi told him, he tugged at the elastic of his shorts and pulled it away from his smooth skin before looking down the line of his stomach. Bare of underwear, _bare of fucking anything_ , Daichi lost his mind and shoved his hand right in before forcing the fabric off Suga’s hips and down. Pushing his weight off him, he pulled them free of his feet and squatted at the edge of the bed, Daichi’s face barely a couple of inches from the heaven between Suga’s legs. 

“Dammit, Suga,” Daichi breathed as his fingers lightly trailed the veins of his cock. 

“What?”

“You’re perfect,” Daichi assured him. 

“Dai,” he challenged, unconvinced, his voice decidedly less consumed by passion and lust than Daichi wanted it to be.

One sharp slap at his inner thigh rang throughout the quiet room -- and got Suga’s attention. His sound of surprise was the only sound Daichi let him make.

“Quiet,” he ordered. “If you want to talk, it better be to beg me to put my cock in your tight ass.”

Daichi’s fingers caught Suga’s rush of excitement and he gathered it and used it to slide one finger in.

“What do you want, Koushi?” Daichi asked, purposely using his name to remind him Daichi knew exactly who he was, where they were -- what they were doing.

“I thought you didn’t want me to talk,” Suga said sharply, and Daichi had to quell his laughter. He was right, and Daichi was, obviously a little off his game thanks to months of anticipation.

“Answer me.” Daichi commanded instead of giving him the admission. He had to get things back on track here.

“I want you to lick me.” He answered immediately, no shame, no hesitation, nearly annihilating Daichi’s control.

Goddamn, his aggression was a welcome change. _All the more fun to dominate._

“Say please,” Daichi told him, extracting his finger and wrapping his hands around Suga’s length and giving it a playful tug.

Suga shook his head and bit his lip in refusal, and Daichi’s dick jerked. He flipped Suga easily to his stomach and smacked his palm across his perfect ass. As the burn his slap rolled through the flesh, he paused it with a clench of his fingertips and leaned deeper into Suga’s body.

“Mmm,” Daichi groaned against the warms skin at the back of Suga’s neck. “I was hoping you’d be bad.”

Suga gasped as Daichi’s fingertips dug into his hips, and lifted the weight of his body off Suga’s. He shoved a knee between his and spread his legs wide, until Suga’s chest was in the bed and his knees were at the edge, his ass high and spread.

“Oh, Koushi, I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“Then do it,” he demanded, turning his head to the side so Daichi could understand his words without them being muffled.

Down on his knees, he dropped between his spread legs and pulled his asscheeks apart. Daichi made one long wet swipe over Suga’s hole, eliciting a needy moan from the man. Daichi continued rubbing his tongue over and over the small ring of muscle. Beneath him, Suga’s body was twitching, hips undulating, pushing at his face. Daichi pressed his tongue flat against Suga’s rim, pushing it so just the tip breached into his body.

“Ahh… Dai,” Suga choked beneath him.

Daichi continued the sweet torture, sticking his tongue in and rubbed roughly at Suga’s rim, massaging his inner walls. Suga’s leg quivered and buckled, harsh breath, moaning and begging. Daichi held him up with his hands at the very top of his inner thigh, and shoved his tongue deep, causing a muffled scream from Suga, who was clearly holding himself back from cumming.

“Dai… inside, I want to cum with you inside,” Suga whispered.

“Fuck, yeah,” Daichi agreed, knowing it wasn’t enough and mentally fucking strutting at the fact that Suga wanted him.

Fitting his back to Suga’s, Daichi pushed his shorts from his hips until they hit the floor and stepped out of them, rubbing his dick into his ass.

“You feel good?” Daichi asked softly, and Suga nodded. “It’s only going to get better.”

He quickly coated himself with lube, positioned himself, and pushed just the tip inside before realizing something important. He was close to crying with frustration as he closed his eyes against the fact that it felt almost too late.

“Fuck,” Daichi snapped. “I don’t have a condom.” He told Suga bluntly.

“What?” He cried, clearly distressed.

“I guess that means you don’t have either?”

“How can you not have a condom?” Suga nearly yelled.

“I didn’t know this was going to happen,” Daichi told him honestly.

“Please. We’ve both known this was going to happen for a long fucking time.”

“I have one in my room,” Daichi said, knowing putting on clothes and trudging all the way to his room was the very last thing on the planet he wanted to do right then. 

“Just do it,” Suga demanded, and Daichi tucked his chin into his chest and pushed at his hips nearly violently.

“I haven’t had sex without a condom since I was seventeen.” Suga narrowed his eyes, and Daichi laughed. “I know. I was a fucking idiot. I haven’t slept with anyone since my last test, and… damn it Suga, this is the last goddamn conversation I want to have with you right now.”

At once, Suga reared back, Daichi’s naked hips meeting Suga’s as his cock touched the very end of him.

Their eyes locked and it was over. 

The thinking. The analyzing. The thought of anything other than them and how they felt connected in the most intimate way possible.

Damn, it was like nothing he’d ever felt in his entire life.

And because of that… Daichi felt ruined.

One thrust, two, on through dozens and dozens until sweat ran off of Daichi’s chest and pooled on the soft curve of Suga’s naked back, he moved inside him, their sounds mingling with each other’s in what sounded like a rehearsal of music -- a little off, but mostly in sync, the rhythm completely undeniable.

They played for hours, trying different songs and getting sweatier and closer with every note.

Daichi went until he couldn’t anymore, unwilling to stop until the very last moment.

He didn’t even think he pulled out of Suga before falling asleep, but he couldn’t be sure, because when he woke up in the morning, Suga, and every single piece of his luggage, was gone.

~~

_Sayonara, Osaka._

The lights of the city and busy road glittered as Suga looked out the windows to the shrinking world below.

Suga’d gone to Hyogo expecting heat, but he’d had no idea it would turn into one of the hottest, most erotic, roughest -- in the best kind of way -- sexual experiences he had ever had in his life.

He’d woken up that morning deliciously sore, every inch of his body remembering where Daichi had touched him, kissed him, turned him inside out.

Everything about it had been good -- otherworldly good.

And then he’d panicked. 

Because it was bad.

Cataclysmically.

They’d cross a line that he wasn’t sure they could navigate back from. They were better at being angry than awkward, and Suga was afraid, now that the initial tension was gone, they’d be stuck floundering in the latter. They couldn’t go back, Suga didn’t like it here, and going forward seemed horrendously ominous.

Rationally, Suga knew it was for the best if they never treaded toward dangerous territories that led to them naked and doing things to one another that no one within the Karasuno organization should ever find out about. Daichi was the least likely candidate for a ready-made family he could think of. So Suga got himself out of bed, packed his suitcases, and headed for the lobby find another room or a taxi or anything that took him away from facing the consequences of his actions.

Unfortunately, irrationally, Suga’s body crave Daichi. He wanted a repeat. A three-peat. And a four-peat. His mind had already forayed into the future, organizing each and every encounter with a whole laundry list of please-do-to-me scenarios. 

So instead of leaving, Suga’d sat down on a couch in the lobby and waited. Waited for the first staffer or team member to make their way down with the intent to head for the airport. And when Takeda Ittetsu had done just that, he’d grabbed a ride with him, climbed the stairs to the team plane, and waited to face his fate.

The private jet full of Karasuno and managers and Daichi climbed higher and higher. The pilot announced over the intercom that they’d they be at altitude within the next five minutes, and too embarrassed by the fact that he’d up and disappeared to look into Daichi’s eyes, Suga chose that moment to bury his face in his laptop and try to focus on everything but Daichi -- Tanaka’s recent PT evaluation, Noya’s monthly physical, Yamaguchi’s post-op report after undergoing an ACL repair.

But Suga’s mind wouldn’t stop making illegal U-turns back to the man sitting across the aisle. From his periphery, he could see Daichi’s knee bounce in rhythmic movements, and every time his fingertips swiped the page of the newspaper in his lap, his toes curled over the memory of what those fingertips felt like caressing his skin.

Rough but tender -- carefully concise. 

Daichi’s lips placing openmouthed kisses down Suga’s chest. His hands gripping Suga’s hips, husky voice whispering wicked things into his ear. The way Suga couldn’t hold back any moan, any whimper as Daichi’s lips and tongue consumed him into orgasm…

 _Get it together, Koushi. Now is not the time for erotic daydreams._

Suga moved his gaze, surreptitiously glancing around to see what everyone else was doing, making sure that no one noticed how distracted he was. Most of the guys already had earbuds in and were preparing to sleep during the flight, while some chatted quietly with one another. His eyes continued to move across the numerous heads filling the spacious cabin, until they were looking directly across the aisle and into a set of warm hazel eyes.

They locked gazes and Suga couldn’t stop himself from wondering if Daichi was thinking all the things he was thinking. Did he regret last night, or did he want a repeat? Was Daichi consumed with the wicked memories of them in Suga’s hotel room as he was? Did he hate Suga for leaving, or was he grateful?

They’d been so careless, so uninhibited, and he had never experienced anything like that in his entire life. Suga had never needed to feel someone so much that he found himself savoring every bite, every moan, every single deep, penetrating thrust forward. It was like he had been an entirely different person last night.

They stared at each other wordlessly, searching for answers in each other that they’d yet to be able to find within themselves. It was the first eye contact they’d had since they’d fallen asleep last night, and Suga wasn’t really sure what either of them was saying.

And then, Daichi averted his eyes and pulled out his cell phone.

Thinking that was all the indication of his feelings Suga wanted to witness, he turned back to his computer as Daichi tapped across the screen. 

Daichi’s messaging Suga.

 **Daichi: Are you okay?**

Was Suga okay? Even he doesn’t know. But it was a little late to change anything about it if he wasn’t.

Still.

It had to be still a game to Daichi. If it weren’t, he would have said something about Suga leaving. He would have said something else, anything else, before asking if he was okay.

It’s a game and there’s no way Suga’d even consider letting him win.

**Dr. Suga: Yeah. I’m okay. Are you okay?**

**Daichi: I’m okay.**

**Dr. Suga: Okay. Good.**

**Daichi: Did you regret last night?**

Daichi’s question took Suga by surprise. Unintentionally, he looked across the aisle and met Daichi’s curious yet irritatingly neutral eyes. He wanted to know Daichi’s answer to that question before he gave him his own -- a smart man’s form of self-preservation -- but Suga also didn't want to be a coward. If he wanted someone to be open and honest with him, he had to do the same for them.

Without giving himself any more time to think about it, he shook his head, just once, and a soft, knowing smile graced Daichi’s perfectly kissable mouth.

His eyes left Suga’s, and his head bent to his phone. A few seconds later, Suga’s phone vibrated with another message.

**Daichi: Me neither. I can't stop thinking about it.**

**Dr. Suga: Same. But I can't stop thinking about the fact that it probably wasn't a good idea.**

Suga held Daichi’s eyes for a few more seconds before tipping his head to his phone and typing out another message.

**Dr. Suga: Was it a bad idea, Dai?**

**Daichi: Yes.**

His response was immediate -- and annoyingly deflating -- but another message came hot on its heels.

**Daichi: But I wouldn't take it back for anything.**

In an effort to ignore just how powerful the surge of relief his words provided felt, Suga defaulted to the best emotional defense mechanism his three childhood friends had ever taught him -- humor. Physically, his best defense mechanism was a right hook.

**Dr. Suga: Not even for a first-round draft pick and Aoba’s ace?**

He met my eyes and shook his head.

**Daichi: Fukorodani’s ace … maybe? But definitely not Aoba's.**

**Dr. Suga: Asshole.**

**Daichi: I'm kidding. I doubt he smells so much like peaches.**

Peaches. God. One simple sign of perception should not have made Suga’s heart beat faster.

**Daichi: Would you take it back if you could?**

**Dr. Suga: No.**

**Dr. Suga: Well … maybe for a job offer with Aoba. I've always wanted to meet their ace.**

**Daichi: Cheeky, Suga.**

**Dr. Suga: ;)**

"Are you guys texting each other while you're almost next to each other?" Asahi asked as his eyes moved between Daichi and Suga.

Suga froze, but Daichi responded with an easy grin. "Yep."

Asahi smiled. "What are you talking about?"

Suga’s eyes widened slightly of their own accord, but once again, Daichi stayed composed, answering with a smooth tone. Suga almost got upset by Daichi’s ability to keep his cool, but he quickly reminded myself that he no doubt had more experience.

"I was telling Dr. Suga that I'm tempted to take this trade with Aoba for a new ace."

Asahi’s content face creased with worry.

"Yeah," Suga chimed in, finally finding his stride. "I think it might actually be good for the team, Dai."

Daichi smirked and nodded his head. "You might be right."

"What, Dr. Suga?" Asahi questioned with a furrowed brow, aghast at his betrayal.

Suga laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing personal, Asahi."

"Eight service aces and eleven points last night isn't enough for you guys?"

Daichi laughed, and Suga grinned in response.

Asahi searched their expressions. "You guys were just playing with me, weren't you?" 

Suga shrugged. "Maybe you'll think twice the next time you participate in doing a synchronized towel dropping when I walk into the locker room is a good idea."

Daichi furrowed his brow. "Synchronized towel dropping?"

"Man, I'm beat." Asahi faked a yawn. "I should probably settle back into my seat and take a nap. Good talk, guys, and it wasn’t my idea, Noya forced me to do it," he said before turning back around and strategically putting his earbuds in.

**Daichi: Next time they pull that kind of bullshit, tell me.**

**Dr. Suga: If my memory serves me right, you pulled the same kind of bullshit on me last night after we showered.**

**Daichi: If MY memory serves me right, you thoroughly enjoyed what happened after.**

Yeah, Suga definitely did.

**Dr. Suga: It was okay.**

**Daichi: Liar.**

**Dr. Suga: Stop bothering me, Sawamura. I have work emails to catch up on.**

**Daichi: Subtle subject change, Suga.**

**Dr. Suga: ;)**

Suga made a show of acting like he was working, tapping dramatically on his laptop keyboard as he sent Akaashi a quick response to his email about Tanaka’s PT schedule to fit into a possible marketing poster shoot and when he could squeeze in a quick interview with J SPORTS the following week.

Suga heard Daichi chuckle softly beside him, melodically accompanying the ping of his phone -- another message from him.

**Daichi: Emails to Akaashi and Kenma about Halloween party costumes do not count as work emails.**

**Dr. Suga: I'll have you know that my email to Akaashi was about Tanaka’s PT schedule.**

**Daichi: Uh-huh. Whatever you say.**

**Dr. Suga: You calling me a liar?**

**Daichi: Pretty sure I already called you a liar …**

**Dr. Suga: Fine. It wasn't just okay. It was mind-blowing. How's that for stroking your ego?**

**Daichi: Oh, sweetheart, you can stroke me anytime you like. You should know that much by now.**

**Dr. Suga: I'm rolling my eyes at you.**

**Daichi: No you're not. I can see you and you're smiling.**

**Dr. Suga: Don't you have work to do???**

**Daichi: ;)**

Lord Almighty, Daichi wasn't making this easy.

Quiet, reserved Sawamura Daichi was showing Suga a different side of himself. A side that was charming and playful and so goddamn endearing. And it was that side of him Suga found himself wanting more of. Which he feared was bad. Very, very bad.

Man. Suga had to focus on something else.

He tapped the trackpad and opened up an email from Kenma.

__**To: Sugawara Koushi**  
_**From: Kuroo Kenma**_  
_**Subject: You can thank me later …**_

_**Don't worry, Koushi. I've got you covered for Bokuto Media's big Halloween bash this weekend. Your costume has been ordered, and you're going to look fuck-hot as male version of Harley Quinn.** _

_**Kuroo Kenma** _

Suga sighed and rested his head against the seat. He had a feeling he probably needed to get his ass into the gym a few times that week before he felt confident enough to strut around in whatever costume -- or lack thereof -- Kenma had bought him.

Suga's got forty bucks on the fact that there are probably booty shorts and a crop top in his future.

_Any takers?_

_Yeah, I wouldn't have thought I was a sucker either, but look at me now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel and motivate writers especially a struggling one like me.
> 
> Let's share Kuroken ideas and whatnots in my tumblr account, [shisher-lev](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shisher-lev)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments fuel and motivate writers especially a struggling one like me. 
> 
> Let's share Kuroken ideas and whatnots in my tumblr account, [shisher-lev](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shisher-lev)


End file.
